


The next level

by Julibellule



Series: I don't think we are on Felspoon [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Canon, Angst, Arousal, F/M, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nakedness, Post-Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Prime universe, Sexual Memories, Sexual Tension, Swearing, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: The repercussions of a loss of inhibitions
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: I don't think we are on Felspoon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. I don't think we are on Felspoon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a standalone but [It had to be done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343706?view_full_work=true) could be considered as a prequel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose/Tentoo (M)  
>  **The Tardis lands the Doctors and Rose on an aphrodisiac atmospheric planet**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Under the Influence (Tentoo &Rose), Swearing (Rose), Arousal (Rose), Making Out (Tentoo&Rose)_

When Rose opened the Tardis doors the next morning, she was well rested, well fed, and freshly out of a warm shower. She hadn't felt so alive in the past few years. Jumping through dimensions wasn't the healthiest way to live. A smile spread on her lips as she took in the scenery. They landed in a clearing, right in the middle of a forest. A field of yellow and pink flowers spread in front of them and a path was laid out from the Tardis' doors to the depths of the forest.

Rose took her first step on this new alien soil and felt the warmth of the two suns on her skin. The most beautiful thing she saw, though, was the twin planet hanging in the sky, right behind the Tardis. It was huge and surrounded by purple rings. "Felspoon!" The Time Lord said taking Rose's right hand.

"Where are the moving mountains?" Rose asked, curious.

"Probably behind those trees" the part-human Doctor answered as he closed the doors behind them. They started walking and Rose couldn't believe how beautiful everything was on this planet. The colours were so vibrant, she could almost taste them, and those rings around the planet felt so close, she just had to lift her arms and her fingers would graze the shimmering dust.

"You're sure we're on Felspoon?" The Doctor behind her rasped. The sound of his voice reverberated through the skin and bones of her back and she stifled a groan as she savoured the feeling.

"Yeah. Why?" The Time Lord answered sharply. It was so warm, Rose felt a bit dizzy, and very thirsty. She could feel sweat pearling down her neck and on the skin of her back. Thank God she thought of braiding her hair, when she got out of the shower. Oh.. another shower would be so nice right now. How long have they been walking? Rose looked back and the Tardis was only a few meters away. Not long then.

Her gaze fell on the Doctor walking a few feet behind them, his eyes boring into hers, he was drinking her in, from head to toe and back again. Maybe he was as thirsty as she was. Beads of sweat were covering his forehead as well; they were shimmering like diamonds on his skin. "Something's not right." He growled never taking his eyes off her. Rose turned around, a strange mix of arousal and panic was taking hold of her.

She breathed hard. It was very hot, _he_ was very hot, he made her feel very hot and very wet. Her heart was thumping in her ears, in her whole body, and especially down bellow. Why was it so hard to concentrate. He was right. Something wasn't right. This wasn't how she usually felt.. was it? This wasn't how she usually perceived the world.. was it?

Something seemed off. She closed her eyes and breathed deep once more, through her nose. Everything just smell so good. So damn good, it made her salivate. So sweet. She could feel the sweetness of the air melting like warm honey on her skin, seeping through it and feeding her muscles with a sacred, mystic energy. The Time Lord, held her hand a little bit tighter which made her blood run even faster in her veins.

Rose groaned loudly and he looked at her, "What do you mean, something's not right?" The Doctor on her right raised is eyebrows, "Rose, are you ok?" But she wasn't listening, she was watching the perspiration oozing from the skin of his neck. It was calling to her.. and she was so, so thirsty. Rose pulled the Time Lord down and licked him, full tongue, from shoulder to ear and she ended up sucking on his earlobe greedily. The salty taste of his skin made her whole body wanting more. "What?" The Time Lord grabbed Rose by the shoulder and held her at arms length, examining her fully dilated pupils and flaring nostrils. "Not right."

"Told you so." He heard the breathlessness in his counterpart's voice and turned to him. The Doctor in blue was trying hard to keep his distance but still couldn't take his eyes off Rose. He was in the same state she was, eyes dark, breathing hard. Both their skin had a red tint that wasn't usually there. The two suns were at their zenith, right on top of them.

They probably suffered from some kind of fast acting heat stroke. Then, without any warning, Rose and the other Doctor ran toward each other and collided, kissing, biting, suckling, drinking, tongue mixing and licking each other. "Yeah, not right." The Time Lord tugged at his ear then rubbed the back of his neck. "Plausible.. I mean, since yesterday, we all knew some kind of love and mating ritual would be happening between the three of us at one time or another, probably sooner than later but.. Rose?" The Doctor's voice was rising in pitch when he said her name. He wasn't expecting her to take her shirt off, giving the other Doctor free access to the skin of her breasts. "Okay.." The Doctor cleared his throat trying, but failing, to find some semblance of control over the situation. "Back to the Tardis, the both of you."

Of course they didn't move, except against each other. The Time Lord closed his eyes breathing deep. His counterpart said that something wasn't right, this meant he felt something that _he_ seemed to be missing. He tried his best to concentrate in spite of the very erotic sound coming from the two lovers. And there it was. Of course he couldn't feel the effects as much as his human companions would, his body was well immune to the empathogen that was currently flowing in his blood.

The potent neurostimulants seemed to be everywhere, pouring right out of the air they were breathing. There was no way around it, they had to get out of this atmosphere and back to the Tardis. The Doctor opened his eyes when he heard his counterpart whimper loudly. Still kissing him deeply, Rose now had her hand down his pants and things were clearly escalating fast as the part-human Doctor cried out her name.

"Fuck me, Doctor!" Rose pleaded and his arms came around her as she pulled him towards the ground.

"Nop, nop," the Time Lord caught Rose before she hit the bed of pink and yellow flowers waiting for her and separated the two lovers. With his free hand, he pushed on the other Doctor's chest to keep him from crashing into Rose once more. "Not like this." The Time Lord ordered seriously glaring at the other Doctor's which made him inhale deeply before backing off.

He needed to get them back to the Tardis. He picked Rose, and her shirt, up in his arms and started walking toward the blue box. "Cover yourself, Rose." He said.

"'M sorry." She replied like a child caught doing something wrong. She struggled to put her shirt back, but totally failed as her attention went to her Doctor's sideburns.. she needed to touch them so bad.

"'S not your fault," the Time Lord looked down at her, smiling softly, "but I don't think we are on Felspoon after all. If you see floating mountains, they'll probably only be floating in your head." When he looked back at his counterpart to make sure he was following, he saw him rubbing his face in his hands, his dishevelled state was pretty sexy in a vulnerable, after snog kind of way. Maybe, someday, Rose'll make _him_ look as vulnerable and sex worn, of her own volition.


	2. The next level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten/Rose/Tentoo (M)  
>  **The repercussions of a loss of inhibitions**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Memories of Nakedness (Rose), Memories of Hand Job (Rose- >Tentoo), Under the Influence (Tentoo), Arousal (Tentoo), Sexual Memories (Tentoo&Rose) Masturbation (Tentoo)_

The part-human Doctor hesitated before opening the Tardis doors, wondering what was going on inside. He had taken his time on his way back. The Time Lord brought Rose through those same doors a few minutes ago. A very intoxicated Rose. He wanted to wait for her to be ok before going in. He didn't know if he felt ashamed of what had just happened or really giddy about it.

He was still under the influence himself and will probably be for a while after entering the Tardis. He wondered how long it would take for whatever made him feel this way to leave his body. How long he should still wait before Rose's body would purge the toxins? His mind and body was caught in a loop. A very naughty loop. Remembering how her warm body felt rubbing against his.

Recalling Rose's sighs as he sucked greedily on her breasts. Reminiscing on the wonderful feeling of her fingers around him. He would've made love to her in the middle of that field if the Time Lord hadn't stopped them. Would it have been such bad thing? He groaned and his hand went to his crotch, grabbing his erection and holding it tight through his trousers.

He couldn't resist jerking it. Once. Twice. Three times with a satisfying hum. He laid his forehead against the blue wooden doors to calm himself down. This was not helping. All he needed to do was to open those doors and go inside and let the effects disappear. But for some reason, he didn't feel like doing it. He thought about pleasuring himself before going back in.

Not only to take away the constant pressure, but also to take full advantage of the situation. When will he ever feel so blissfully connected to everything again? Once he'll get back inside the Tardis and the molecules in this atmosphere will stop altering his perceptions, he won't ever be able to feel like this again. It really was an extrasensory experience he would like to share with Rose and the Time Lord Doctor.

Now that he was thinking about them, he actually couldn't wait to see them. He took a deep breath and with a trembling hand and an uncontrollable, full on erection inside his trousers, he opened the doors.

*

Rose was sitting on the jumpseat drinking a glass of water the Doctor just brought her. She still felt very dizzy but a lot more aware of her surroundings then a few minutes ago. She was worried since the part-human Doctor hasn't come in yet. She really hoped he wasn't upset with what she did. Jumping on him like that might not have been the proper way to show him how much she cared for him.. for both of them.

Her breast was out of sight again, as it should've stayed. The Time Lord put her shirt back on while she was still amazed by his sideburns, saying naughty things to him, hoping he would take her clothes off instead of putting them back on. She felt very self-conscious at the moment. Oh, she would never forget the feeling of the Doctor's hands holding her waist tight as his tongue grabbed her nipple to bring it to his mouth and sucked on it.

It was one of the best sensation she ever experienced, especially with the effect of whatever was affecting her brain at that moment. But she was so scared he wouldn't be happy with what had happened. Her head jerked back up when the door slowly opened. She looked around and the Time Lord was nowhere to be seen. Was he hiding from her? When the other Doctor closed the doors behind him, she noticed how lost he looked.

Hair and eyes wild, clothes rumpled and awry. He was very sexy in a distressed kind of way. She only wanted to hold him. She should probably apologize first. She got up and went to him. He took a step back and her heart broke. Did she just burn all her bridges? It's not as if she really regretted what she did, it's more about the fact that the last thing she wanted to do was upset her Doctors.

"'M sorry, Doctor." She said, taking a step back and respecting his desire to stay away from her. "I didn't mean to.."

"Wait, Rose." He interrupted her, holding his hand in front of her and taking long deep breaths. "Just wait." Then she realised he was still under the influence of whatever was out there. Oh. This had nothing to with her.. well, not entirely. Rose looked around, trying to find something that might help him in one way or another. Then she remembered she had a half full glass of water in her hand and gave it to him. "Thanks." He downed it in two gulps. "And don't ever be sorry for kissing me." He panted. "Where's he then?"

Rose shrugged. Then she heard the Time Lord Doctor laugh behind her, coming back into the console room. "He is right, Rose. You shouldn't feel bad for kissing us. Ever." He walked towards them, holding a sample in a vial in front of his eyes. His glasses hanging on the tip of his nose made Rose smile. "The compound you inhaled on that planet wasn't an aphrodisiac per say. More of an empathogen." He continued. "Takes away the inhibitions but it doesn't create feelings that weren't there to start with and even if your actions might be slightly more focus toward a communion with all your senses, your judgement wasn't impaired. Same for his judgement." He said, pointing at his counterpart. He pulled on his ears and sighed loudly. "What I'm trying to say is, it's about time we all take this relationship to the next level!"

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interractive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
